


Puppy Tails - Sodium pentothal

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Questions, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are caught by a group of Dimond smugglers, and Sherlock is injected with truth serum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They'd been on the case of group of Diamond smugglers for a few days when they'd run into the group in a local warehouse and been captured. Apparently a member of their team had stolen a large bag of diamonds and disappeared. The smugglers decided to make use of the world's only consulting detective to find them.

John pulled at the ropes, tying him to the chair. They had taken Sherlock and he couldn't do a thing to stop them. It felt like days before they brought a rather drowsy Sherlock back into the room and tied him to the chair next to John. John looked at Sherlock's shirt sleeve pushed up so it was gathered above his elbow. He physically cringed as he saw the needle mark.

"What have you given him!" He shouted at the men who were leaving the room. He pulled harder at his restrains, angry at the levels they had stooped to, it could set Sherlock back several years.

"Sodium pentothal." Sherlock said oddly relaxed.

"Truth serum? I thought that was a myth?" John asked.

"Apparently not." Sherlock replied. "I've told them everything I know."

"Oh god." John said wishing he could rub his temples. "So now they're going to kill us"

"No, fortunately I haven't pieced it together yet and the way my head feels it's doubtful I will for a while. They won't return for a couple of hours at least. That should give Lestrade enough time to find us." Sherlock said sagging in his chair and closing his eyes. John relaxed a bit, he'd texted Lestrade with the address before they'd smashed his phone. Hopefully Lestrade would find them before they came back.

"Are there any bugs in this room?" John asked quietly. Sherlock shook his head.

"I inspected it before they tied me up." Sherlock replied, John nodded.

"So I can ask you anything and you will answer me truthfully." John asked.

"Yes, but I would prefer you didn't." Sherlock groaned imagining the tedious questions that were to follow. John grinned evilly. He should have just enough time to ask Sherlock some questions before Lestrade rescued them.

"Sherlock, do you love me." John asked looking at his lover.

"Yes." Sherlock replied, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile. It was a question he was happy to answer.

"I love you too." John said smiling. "Do you like it when I make love to you? Is there anything you would like me to do that I don't?"

"Yes, very much." Sherlock answered, then he clamped his mouth shut to try not to answer the second one.

"Tell me what you would like me to do." John demanded. Sherlock struggled trying not to speak.

"I like it when you're rough." Sherlock blurted out blushing.

"I can probably manage that." John smirked.

"Please don't ask me anything else." Sherlock mumbled. "I don't want to annoy you."

"Why would you annoy me if I've thought about the question?" John said.

"Because I have done some very bad things that I would prefer I kept to myself." Sherlock sighed, his eyes saddening.

"Is that why you don't want to make love to me?" John asked.

"No." Sherlock replied.

"Why don't you want to make love to me?" John asked.

"I do want to make love to you." Sherlock said oddly offended. "Don't ask me the next question John." John paused wondering if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Why don't you ever make love to me Sherlock?" He asked as Sherlock's mouth snapped shut

"I've been told I'm not very good." Sherlock said turning his head away.

"I thought you hadn't slept with another man, that you were a virgin." John stated. Sherlock said nothing as he technically hadn't been asked a question. John rolled his eyes, and suddenly started to feel very jealous. Sherlock was right he shouldn't have asked. "Was I the first man you've been with?" John asked.

"Yes." Sherlock snapped, trying to shuffle his chair further away.

"I see, so how.... Oh." John said in a moment of realisation. "I've always though your interest was purely in men apart from Irene. You're not gay are you?"

"No. I'm bisexual." Sherlock replied obviously uncomfortable.

"You fucked Irene then?" John said annoyed, shaking and wishing she was still alive so he could scream blue murder at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course not you idiot!" Sherlock shouted. "I was in love with you!"

"Sorry." John said. "I just thought."

"No you didn't think, you jumped to conclusions. Is it so hard for you or Mycroft to comprehend the fact that I actually had a girlfriend? That I might have actually had sex." Sherlock huffed.

"What happened?" John asked, though it was obviously a sore point with Sherlock.

"She dumped me. Told me that it was the worst experience that she had ever had and never saw me again." Sherlock had balled his hands into fists.

"She was an idiot." John replied wondering why anyone would say sleeping with Sherlock was bad. John could happily lay there watching him sleep and he was more than content.

"You think so?" Sherlock asked.

"Obviously." John said shuffling his chair closer to Sherlock. He put his head on Sherlock's shoulder. "I'm not mad with you. I'm mad with her for saying those things to you. I get all cavemany." 

"Cavemany?" Sherlock laughed.

"Yeah you know, Alpha male." John replied. Sherlock kissed the top of his head. "I'd like to try it when we get home if that's ok with you?" Sherlock nodded feeling his heart in his throat, he did want to.

"Any other questions?" Sherlock asked, hoping that was the end to it.

"Yeah, why do you always make fun of Mycroft's weight? The man's a stick insect." John said.

"Mycroft was 15, Sherrinford was 20, it was my 5th birthday all the family were home. It had been a tedious day full of old aunts that smelled like mothballs. But I was looking forward to my cake. The chocolate hedgehog cake mummy had made had been waiting in the kitchen for me to open my presents. When we went in to light the candles Mycroft was sat on the floor covered in chocolate, surrounded by chocolate fingers. He said it just fell. Sherrinford had to drive 3 miles to the local bakery to get another cake." 

"It just happened to fall into his mouth! Wasn't much of a politician back then." John laughed. "Is that why you hate Mycroft?"

"I don't hate Mycroft, I just despise what he has become. I resent the fact that he thinks that I am at his beck and call." Sherlock said as the back of his chair made a slight cracking noise.

"Oh, well done." John said realising Sherlock was breaking this bonds. John strained against the restrains wishing he was more agile. He watched as Sherlock rocked from side to side trying break the chair. He looked like a feather gently floating in the wind.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" John asked.

"I'm not beautiful John, I'm ugly." Sherlock replied. John's mouth dropped open. He hadn't intended it to be a question, but the revelation shocked him. How could Sherlock not know how beautiful he was.

"Why?" John asked quietly.

"I look like a horse, I've stupid eyes that are too far apart, pointy cheek bones and awful thick lips." Sherlock snarled.

"Oh god, you really think you're ugly don't you. You're not Sherlock. Your eyes are so pale and mysterious, your cheek bones are elegant and some days I just want to stroke them while I look into your whirlpool eyes. Your lips, oh god your lips, the things they do, the sounds the make, the way they feel when they're pressed against mine, like the finest pearls." John wished his hands were free so that he could loosen his collar, it was suddenly getting quite warm.

"You really think so?" Sherlock asked blushing prettily.

"Would I lie to you." John said smiling warmly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For tobiismycat because you asked :) Bit short and slush but I hope it's ok.

Sherlock stopped struggling for a moment breathing hard, his head sagging on his chest. Breaking the chair up and the effect of the drug really seemed to be taking it out of him.

“Save your energy.” John said craning his neck and inspecting Sherlock’s chair. “I think I might be able to loosen the ropes up.” John shuffled his chair around so that he was back to back with Sherlock. He clasped Sherlock’s hand tightly, before moving his attention to the ropes binding Sherlock’s hands together.

“You know I’ve been thinking, we really should get away for a bit. I need a break and you need a holiday even though you’d never admit it.” John said grinning as he snagged the side of a knot.

“As long as I could spend time with you, I would be happy.” Sherlock replied.

“Have you ever been fishing?” John asked curiously. It was something he had enjoyed with his father as a child. Just them, bonding, or wondering where all the fish had gone as was more often the case. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

“Sort of.” Sherlock replied, his eyes turning almost misty as a fond memory played in his mind.

“I get the feeling you might have liked it.” John stated with a smile. “Tell me about it.” Sherlock grinned conjuring up images in his head.

“When I was small we would holiday in a small villa in the south of France.” John successfully loosened the rope that was cutting into Sherlock’s wrist, Sherlock sighed feeling the blood flowing properly to his numb fingers. “Mycroft and I would go to the rock pools and use a stick and a piece of string to try and catch fish. Of course we didn’t realise there were no fish, or that we need bait and a hook.” Sherlock smiled. “I loved it, I liked spending time with him.” John smiled and wondered how people could change so much.

“So would you like to go fishing with me?” John asked as he ran his finger under the rope soothing Sherlock’s skin.

“I’ll probably be bored with the fishing in 20 minutes, but if you’re there I’ll be fine.” Sherlock said bending his fingers around to try and touch John’s hand.

“Why’s that?” John asked, his attention fixed on freeing Sherlock.

“I could never get bored of you John.” Sherlock replied as his hands were finally freed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ah.” John said as he felt Sherlock’s bonds loosen. “I think I’ve got it.” Sherlock pulled himself free and hurriedly turned his attention to John’s hands.

“Looks like we might not need Lestrade’s help after all.” Sherlock said as he freed John.

“Yeah, it would be a plus if Anderson didn’t see us trapped.” John giggled. Sherlock helped John to his feet.

“I do love you John Watson.” Sherlock said. “I know I don’t say it enough.” John brushed down the lapels of Sherlock’s coat.

“You don’t have to.” He replied touching Sherlock’s cheek tenderly. 

“You know I think I fell in love with you the minute I saw you.” Sherlock gushed. John swallowed hard, the sodium pentothal was really starting to put them in an awkward position. All he wanted to do was hold his boyfriend and whisper sweet nothing’s into his ear.

“What about that whole ‘I’m married to my job’ speech then?” John asked amused. Sherlock gave him a huge smile as he looked around the room for an escape route.

“Can’t believe you actually fell for that one.” He replied. “One of my self preservation techniques, so Mycroft tells me.”

“Wait! Mycroft knew?” John asked surprised by the revelation.

“He knew the moment he first saw you. He’s so an irritating like that.” Sherlock grumbled looking at the skylight above them.

“I don’t think we’re going to make it up there.” John joked. Sherlock turned his attention to the padlocked steel fire door. 

“I need something to pick it with hold your hands out.” Sherlock commanded. John held his hands out as Sherlock emptied his pockets. John stared as a soft piece of lace landed in his hand.

“Sherlock? Why do you have a garter in your pocket?” John asked as he pulled the piece of lace and satin out of the growing pile.

“For a case.” Sherlock replied trying to avoid the explaination.

“Go on…” John said feeling slightly jealous.

“It was drag night.” Sherlock started. John crossed his arms in front of him self annoyed, dropping half the pile of pocket fodder. “And my stockings kept falling down.” Sherlock finished, John’s jaw dropped.

“You, you dressed up?” John asked swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. Sherlock pulled a paperclip from the pile.

“Of course I dressed up, I looked rather good actually.” Sherlock replied as he bent the paperclip around and expertly inserted it into the lock.

“I bet you did.” John said feeling hot under the collar and imagining Sherlock’s long legs covered in silk. “Don’t suppose you’d like to show me later would you? You know just for future reference.” Sherlock grinned.

“French maid or air hostess?” Sherlock asked.

“French maid…” John replied blushing slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this isn't going to be all angsty I will get a couple of jokes in :)
> 
> If you have any questions you woud like John toask Sherlock, please comment with them :)


End file.
